Receuil D'Os
by Hp7HarryGinny
Summary: Passant par la Romance avec Harry et Ginny, puis vers Bellatrix Lestrange La Parfaite, je vais ensuite vers la détresse d'une certaine Serdaigle, Cho Chang et me revoilà avec un Mione Dray tout triste...
1. Le Plus Beau Jour De Ma Vie

**Petite OS que j'ai écrite alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira …**

**Disclamer :**** Rien à moi… tout à JkR.. gagne pas d'argent…**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire !

Cela fait 5 ans que tu n'es pas là pour le fêter avec moi...

Cela fait 5ans que tu es partie  
Où ? Je n'en sais rien...  
Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas non plus.

Je pensais que, une fois que j'aurais battu Voldemort, que la paix serait revenue,  
On aurait pus vivre ensemble, heureux...

Que tu serais revenue…

Mais non…

Mais tu es partie, sans prévenir...  
Tu n'as pas fini tes études...  
Tu es partie sans rien...  
Tu as laissé derrière toi, ta famille, tes amis...moi...

Tu m'as laissé derrière toi.

Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni pourquoi tu es partie, ni avec qui, tu es partie. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es en vie et que tu ne m'as pas oublié...

Comment je le sais ? Je ne sais pas, simple intuition...

Aujourd'hui, je suis triste, comme tout les autres jours, parce que tu n'es pas là avec moi, pour fêter tes 21 ans.  
Je suis chez nous, enfin, dans ce qui aurait du être chez nous.  
Je tiens une photo de toi, tu es avec moi. Tu es belle. Comme toujours.  
En regardant cette photo, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues...

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Cela doit être Ron ou Hermione. Ils viennent souvent me voir en ce moment. Je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

Mais ils ont raison.  
Je suis malade.  
Mon cœur est malade.  
Il est brisé depuis 5ans.  
Et il se brise encore plus les jours de tes anniversaires.

Ils frappent encore.  
Décidément, ils sont têtus !

Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

Mais ce ne sont pas mes deux meilleurs amis que je vois là, c'est toi. Un peu plus grande. Beaucoup plus belle. Tu as toujours tes magnifiques cheveux roux, où j'aimais fourrer mon nez et sentir l'odeur de murs sauvages. Et tes yeux bleus. L'océan où j'adorais me noyer.

Je suis immobile.

Je vois ton sourire s'effacer quand tu vois que je ne réagis pas.

Je te souris.

Tu me souris et me saute dans les bras.

Je t'embrasse. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Tu te dégage doucement de mon étreinte et te décale pour que je puisse voir les personnes qui t'accompagne : Deux enfants.

L'un, me ressemble comme une goutte d'eau. Sauf les yeux. Il a tes yeux. L'autre, une petite fille, c'est toi, en plus petite. Avec les même yeux émeraude que moi.

Je te regarde. Tu me souris.

Tout d'un coup, tous se met en place dans ma tête. Le pourquoi du comment...

Je vous serre tous les trois dans mes bras.  
Vous, ma famille. Ma future femme, et mes enfants !  
Que c'est bon de te revoir !

Finalement, aujourd'hui, aura était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Cour, je sais, mais sinon ?**

**Review Please**


	2. Même Au Delà De La Mort

**Note de moi :** Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ce court texte une OS xD Mais sinon, je l'ai écrite en Occitant [ quand j'étais en court, pas en Occitant la langue :p Bref, je l'ai écrite avec un dessin magnifique qui m'a inspiré et voilà le résultat ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je veux juste m'améliorer !

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** Perso pas à moi... tout à JkR ... gagne pas d'argent ...

* * *

_**Même au delà de la mort...**_

Je _**l**_'ai aimé. Je _**l**_'aime. Je _**l**_'aimerai. Mais _**il **_m'a brisé. _**Il **_m'a abandonné pour _elle_. Je suis pourtant plus belle qu'_elle_. Plus intelligente. Plus douée. Plus maligne. Plus ingénieuse. Plus intéressante. En fait, je suis tout simplement plus parfaite qu'_elle_. Cependant, il m'a brisé pour _elle _! _Cette fille ignoble_. Indigne de son rang. Horriblement horrible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver à _cette pimbêche prétentieuse_. _Elle _n'est qu'en cinquième année. Ses joues sont tachées et ses cheveux aussi roux qu'une carotte et aussi doux qu'un balais. _Elle _est aussi stupide que ses deux idiots de jumeaux et aussi timide que son grand dadais de frère. Qu'a-t-_elle _de plus que moi qui fait qu'_**il**_ la préfère à moi ? Rien! Absolument rien du tout !

Je _**l'**_aimais et je _**l**_'aime encore. Je _**l**_'ai toujours aimé. Corps et âme, à la vie à la mort !

A un moment, je crus _**l**_'avoir oublié pour _lui_. Je sortis même quelques temps avec _lui_, mais je me rendis vite compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme je pensais l'aimer... J'aimais toujours _**celui**_ qui m'a désormais quitté. Plus tard, _lui_, quitta ce monde, tué par le Lord Noir... Celui que _**mon amour de toujours **_était censé anéantir à un moment de sa vie.

Maintenant c'est mon tour. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Et je ne sais que faire de mon avenir. Avant, je m'imaginais avec _**lui**_. Dans une grande maison avec trois enfants courant et jouant avec _**lui **_moi dans la cuisine en train de leur faire de petits biscuits à la vanille. Mais maintenant, _**il **_n'est plus avec moi mais avec _elle_. Mon heure est venue. Je vais bientôt mourir. Les maléfices chinois de ma famille que j'ai mis en place sont activés. Je sens mon âme m'échapper... Elle s'en va dans un tourbillon de vapeur vers le ciel. Quelque part où _**lui **_n'existe pas. Où _**il **_n'est pas là pour faire souffrir mon cœur déjà trop abîmé.

C'est ainsi que moi, Cho Chang, m'envola au vers le Paradis aussi légèrement qu'une douce fleur à cause _**d'un homme **_qui m'a fait souffrir car _**il **_n'a pas su m'aimer comme _**il **_le faut mais que malgré tout, j'aimerai toujours, même au delà de ma mort... Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, _**Harry James Potter**_...

* * *

_Une review pour m'améliorer ?_


	3. Who Am I

**Note de l'Auteur en Chef :**Elle a plus à ma prof de Français, pourquoi pas à vous ?

**Rating :**_ K_

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi except la story et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent !

****

* * *

_**Devinez qui je suis...**_

**One-Shot**

_** Who I am ?**_

_ Je suis plus belle que la beauté elle même. De toutes parts, les femmes m'envient. Aucun homme n'a jamais résisté à fantasmer sur moi. Ils me désirent tous, mais aucun ne m'aura. Je suis réservée à mon maître et à personne d'autre que le tout puissant.  
Plus gracieuse qu'un cygne, une danseuse n'oserait même pas se comparer à moi tellement elle aurait peur qu'on la prenne pour un Troll des cavernes. __  
Mon machiavélisme et ma malveillance inimitable ont fait de moi la reine du château ainsi que de mon ancienne maison. Les dignes Serpentards. Tous nobles. Tous Sang Pur. Aucun Sang De Bourbe pour venir nous souiller._

Grâce à ma cruauté, je suis la préférée de notre maître. Je suis désormais sans pitié et ce, face à n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Je peux vous faire devenir fou en quelques heures et vous tuer en quelques secondes.

Ma beauté est inégalable._  
Mes yeux sont d'un noir profond, rivalisant avec celui des écailles d'un féroce Magyar à Pointes. __  
Mon nez est parfait. Personne ne dira le contraire. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Parfait. Tout le monde aime mon nez.__  
Mes lèvres sont également parfaites. Bien dessinée, traits fins, d'un rose pâle. Aucun homme ne pourrait se retenir de les embrasser. Même Lucifer n'a pas résisté à cette tentation. Et pas qu'une fois. __  
Mes longs cheveux sont si beaux, que l'on pourrait les confondre avec de la soie ébène. Eux aussi sont parfaits. __  
Ma peau blanche fait de moi une cruelle rivale à la clarté de la lune. Et elle s'accorde parfaitement avec mes longues robes aussi sombres que la nuit. __  
Cette lune ronde, se tient en se moment même derrière moi. Dans son blanc de neige, ma silhouette se dessine admirablement bien, révélant mes formes irréprochables et ma beauté remarquable. _

De nuit comme de jour, murmure et chuchotement s'arrêtent sur mon passage pour laisser place au respect. Je leur fais peur. Je leur suis supérieure et ils le savent. Ne vaut-il mieux pas pour eux qu'ils se plient à moi ? Plutôt que de se rebeller et de subir mes foudres ainsi que celle de mon maître ? 

Devant moi, tout le monde se prosterne, inféris, dragons, elfes et toutes sortes de créatures magiquse. Ceux qui s'y refusent, se voient infliger de plusieurs Doloris, ils souffrent et je savoure ce spectacle sadique. Une fois à bout de douleur, j'ordonne aux inféris de les pendre. S'ensuit une mort douloureuse mais, malheureusement, courte. Je me réjouis de tout cela. C'est si ... je ne sais pas... Divertissant ? Oui, je l'avoue : Je suis une sadique et j'en suis fière. Quel spectacle plus plaisant que de voir quelqu'un souffrir ?

Et oui, moi, Bellatrix Lestrange, je suis la femme la plus parfaite et la plus diabolique qui existe !

* * *

_Une ptite review pour que je m'améliore ?_


	4. Pourquoi lui

One - Shot retirée.

Je la reposterais sur mon futur compte.


End file.
